


BBQ & Desserts

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, possible magnum/higgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: Magnum had been to many crime scenes, some with so much blood everywhere he questioned how only one person was involved, ones with not a single scrap of evidence and dodgy witness accounts.What happens when Higgy is involved in a crime scene ?Will the Ohana solve the case and help their friend?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	BBQ & Desserts

He hadn’t seen Higgins all day and his levels of concern had started to grow as he realised it had been longer than six hours since she had left.

She had left to pick up a few items for the cookout they had planned for later that night, for the amount she needed to get it shouldn’t have taken more than a few hours. Yet it was 4:00 now and they had told Rick, TC and Shammy to head for the estate for 7:00. 

When he had expressed his worries to Kumu, he did see a flash of concern wash over her face before she assured him that possibly a task had come up and she was simply carrying that out. However, if 6:00 came and she still hadn’t come back to ring Katsumoto.

Not wanting to wait two hours to wait for her to walk back into the kitchen of the main house with her supplies muttering about something he had done wrong, in re -guarding the Ferrari so he left Kumu to her duties in the garden and went into Higgins study hoping she had left her laptop out. He muttered to himself as he tried to get into her password protected computer,"C'mon Higgy, where are you. You never go this long without any mobile activity." Eventually he managed to got into her laptop and used the steps she had left him, on how to track someones phone, to see where she was but he couldnt get any signal from her phone. When her laptop had brought up nothing, he thought about calling TC and Rick in hopes that they had heard anything from Higgy.

When Katsumoto’s face appeared in the security cameras for the main gate, he tried to tell himself not to worry but the frown on Katsumoto’s forehead did not help to alleviate that thought

Black. Opening her eyes all she could see was black. Moving her head, nothing changed and from the strong texture on her face, she declared someone had put a hood over her head.

But how?

She had been in the supermarket picking up things for the cookout and had been looking at the deserts deciding on what Magnum would like.

The last thing she could remember was walking through the car park towards the Range Rover when some scuffle had broken out in the empty lot behind her. 

A young man, he looked like her age roughly, was at the receiving end of three goons dressed in dark grey tracksuits and balaclavas. He clearly wasn’t winning shown by the two black eyes adorning his face. 

So, she had stepped in, but she couldn’t remember the end of the fight. That probably explained the concussion, the pain in her ribs and why she was struggling to recall events.

From the feel of the seat and the engine, the goons had stuffed her into a family car, in hopes of blending in with the rush hour traffic. 

Though acting like the ideal hostage would be the best thing to do, while on the journey, she couldn’t help herself in taking a Magnum approach to the situation.

“Boys, would you mind indulging me in where we are going”, this resulted in a stinging slap to the face, “and is there any chance you could remove the hood as well its rather dark in here” and another two, with the force increasing. 

Harsh, anxious whispers took place between the two in the front before the barrel of the gun was pressed hard on the top of her thigh. 

A heavy, masculine voice seemed to appear very close to her ear “I’m guessing you’ve watched enough tv to know what happens if you keep moving that mouth.”

The fact he didn’t fully know her background made her deduce that they were probably henchmen working for somebody that hadn’t been given all the information. She didn’t recognise his or his friend’s voices, so she had to think of who Magnum, and she had pissed off lately, or anybody from her MI6 days or his Magnums Seal days.

Though Magnum had been his usual cocky self, no one that had been at the hands of the PI duo lately would have the power to be able to do that. She would have the power to know more if she had more to go on, or access to her computer. 

So, she hoped with all her might that Magnum used his very small brain to find who these goons were. 

Magnum didn’t race to the crime scene, of where Juliet had last been seen, he let Katsumoto drive him there. The air was filled with sullen silence, neither men uttering a word. Each were holding back their concern and anger and were preparing themselves of what they could face. 

The mall on Trimble road was usually a quiet one. Shops that ranged from grocery to clothes and was a hotspot for the high school children from down the road who gathered in their masses especially during the summer. 

Though today it was swarmed with yellow tape and cops hindering shoppers from entering the car park. The sight of the forensic cleaner van also being there so early didn’t aid in relieving the tightness of Magnums chest. 

Juliet’s car sat peacefully in its space on the edge of the carpark. It remained virtually untouched, sitting locked, pristine and immaculate as always. Magnum resisted the urge to reach out and touch the car in hopes that in a way that if he did that Juliet would pop up from somewhere. 

But he retraced that thought, knowing that Juliet was in danger and he had to stay focused if Katsumoto was going to keep him on the scene. 

Katsumoto introduced him to officer Danvers who was first on scene and the trio walked to the hotspot. The officer was exuding out bundles of energy, she reminded Magnum of a golden retriever, though her face showed a different story. 

Officer Danvers walked past the many cars still cluttering the car park to the small pathway near a store front, where she twirled round to face the two men and began her report. "A shopper had rang in reporting that a fight between a small group of men and small statured, blond women. They said the fight was short and finished with a commotion of some kind. The person couldn't describe what happened after that." 

Her golden blond hair blew across her face,whipping her eyes in the process, but she did not show any interest as her singular focus was reporting to the detective and the P.I. 

She stared at the two men once she had finished waiting for either one to reply back.

Katsumoto took that position and began taking notes down, as Magnum was unware of her waiting for an answer of him.

Magnum had been to many crime scenes, some with so much blood everywhere he questioned how only one person was involved, ones with not a single scrap of evidence and dodgy witness accounts. They never seemed to faze him, but he couldn’t be here any longer. 

Katsumoto had no vital information to give him so what was the point of staying here any longer when he could be searching for Higgins. 

Removing his cell from his pocket he rang Rick to update him on what was happening and to see if he could give him a lift back to the estate.

Rolling his eyes Katsumoto watched as Magnum talked on his cell to one his Ohana. He knew he be updating the bar owner and the pilot on the news of Higgins and that it be futile to stop the trio from doing their own searches. 

He’d seen over the last year how they had slowly broken down the walls of Major-domo, how she had gone from the very skilled ex-spy getting dragged by Magnum case after case because he needed her skills, to her slowly becoming the part of the family and becoming Magnum’s P.I. partner. 

To how she nearly had blown a guy’s nuts off because of him with holding information of Magnums whereabouts and how she was now instigating Magnum into breaking the law. He wasn’t surprised by the reaction of Magnum, the partners seemed to get closer over the last couple of months. 

If you wanted to find one of them, the other tended to be by their side. 

The roar of a Porsche engine signalled the arrival of Rick.

“Thomas, over here buddy”

Behind him he saw the one of the PI’s friends hanging out of his car window with a concerned look on his face. 

Though the detective had only started to hang out with the gang more closely for a couple of months, he had started to pick up on each individuals quirks. So, the worried look that rick sent out to him regarding Magnum, he knew that this was serious and that there was more than the P.I being a genuine friend.

He watched as the usual bubbly P.I spun on his heel with gusto and headed in the direction of the Porsche.

When he reached the car, Magnum climbed in the car as he had the weight of the world on his back, dragging each leg into the vehicle with strained effort, not looking back at the scene or saying bye to Katsumoto as he pulled the silver door closed.  
Rick gave a quick courteous nod towards the detective, as he revered the engine and took the car out of the supermarket car park and off towards the estate and the detective prayed, hopefully towards some clues on what had happened to their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going add a bit more to this chapter but felt it was more apt to leave it here
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, this is my first fic for the this fandom so feel free to comment below on what you think.
> 
> I'm open to advice!


End file.
